


The Study Buddy

by dvnkest (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dvnkest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleo Hilton is a student at Saint Claire's Middle School. It's an international school in Westmeath, Ireland. Having gotten her third D in English, she requests that Niall Horan be her "study buddy". And with the approved request, comes some drastic changes.<br/>*This is before and during their fame*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk.

**Cleo**

"Miss. Hilton,this is the third D you've gotten this month."

"I know Mr. Johnson and I'm sorry. I study really hard. I mean you could ask my mom. She breathes down my back while I study. Isn't there anything I could do?" I asked.

Mr. Johnson is my English teacher. I'm in seventh grade. I love all my classes but English is really starting to irk me.

"Well, Cleo, the only thing you could do is get a tutor or study buddy."

Those were the words I'd been waiting to hear. I would finally have a reason to talk to Niall Horan. He always hung out with four other boys: Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, and Harry Styles.

Out of the five only two were considered hot and sexy; Harry and Zayn. Louis and Liam were cute,while Niall was just ugly. I think he's cute. He's funny and his Irish accent is sexy if you ask me.

"OK. Do I at least get to pick my 'study buddy'?"

"Yes. As long they are a straight A student", he said.

"How about Niall Horan", I asked awkwardly.

"If he agrees then fine."

**Niall**

I saw Cleo talking to Mr. Johnson. She seemed pretty bummed at first then she perked up a bit.

Mr. Johnson walked towards my table. We didn't do anything wrong. At least I don't think we did, but sitting with Louis and Harry you never know.

"Niall, I was wondering if you would like to help Cleo better her grades", he said.

I was so stunned my mouth fell open. "Hey, Niall, close your mouth before a bunch of flies decide to make it their home", Louis teased. I blushed and closed my mouth.

"Uh...sure. I'll help her."

I've always had a crush on Cleo. Thank God the boys didn't know or they would torture me forever. I don't see why people don't like her. She's a really nice girl. I'm in all of her classes which helped me learn more about her. Not to sound creepy or anything! It's just that she's so... mesmerizing.

**Cleo**

Mr. Johnson walked over to Niall and asked him. It seemed like he was shocked because his mouth fell open. Louis must have said something to him because he blushed and closed it. I think he agreed, he had this dreamy look on his face when he looked at me. He can't like me. A boy like him, in love with a girl like me? IMPOSSIBLE.


	2. Lunch & Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time means social time.

**Cleo**

I walk into the cafeteria and sit at the table in the corner closest to the exit, like I usually do.

Looking around I see Shanaynay and Krissy walking towards me. Smiling as they sit down, I pull my lunch out of my "Avengers" lunch box, and chuckle for no reason.

Looks like PB&J with red apples and peanut butter, and vanilla milk as my ghetto version of vanilla ice cream, today. Oh the joys of having a ratchet, ghetto friend.

"Hey, girl! What up?," Nay asks, sitting down.

"Not much. How bout you?"

"Same old. Still tryna get Suah, ya know?"

Suah's this kid in our class who moved from Arizona in the second or third month of school. He's okay looking, but he sure as hell can get annoying.

But for some reason it's easy for me to get him to do what I want. I honestly don't know what it is, but hey, at least it saves me trips to the bin and around the room.

**Louis**

Grinning as we walk away from the line, I "gently" push Niall over to Cleo's table, and give him a face that basically says "Get ya ass over there before I kick it". See, I'm a nice friend. :)

**Niall**

Glancing back at the boys, I see the face Louis gives me, and since I want to keep my small booty, I walk over to Cleo.

"Can I sit here?," I ask her.

Without looking up, Cleo nods and takes a bite of her sandwich. I place my tray next to her and pull a chair up.

**Cleo**

After nodding my head, my eyes widen in realization as I comprehend who asked me the question. Mentally slapping myself for freaking out, I continue eating my lunch as he sits down.

"Lemme see your phone," he says, with his palm outstretched.

Quirking my eyebrow at him, I hand it over and watch as he taps away at my screen.

**Liam**

Wow, he got her phone. Not the other way around for once. I'm impressed, that's the first time he ever made the first move. I tap Harry and gesture over to Niall with a smirk on my face.

**Niall**

Smiling I put my number into her phone, and send myself a text.

"Now you have my number and I have yours," I say, smiling at her, and handing her phone back.

I honestly think she was failing on purpose; she gets A's in all her other classes.

I do horribly in math. I'll have to ask her to help me. Math is literally my worst subject.

"So, should we meet at my house after school, or should we start tomorrow?," I ask.

"Uh... you can come over my place. It's right around the corner, third house on your left," she says, grinning.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3: "Study" Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Cleo have their first "study" session.

**Cleo** *After School*

 Once school is over, I walk home, and hop into a nice cold shower. I put on a white Hello Kitty shirt, some green shorts, and some fuzzy green slippers. Sitting on my bed, I pull my homework out. Grabbing my phone out of my bag, I go through my contacts looking for Niall's number. Chuckling once I find him, I shoot him a text.

To: NiallerBabe♥:

 _'NiallerBabe♥? Rly? u can come over now.'_ About a minute later i got a response from him.

From: NiallerBabe♥: _OMW & yes rly :p _

 5 minutes later my doorbell rings, and I let him in. We walk up the stairs into my room; I sit on my swivel chair and he stands behind me -not like that!-, looking over my shoulder.

**~~~~**

 30 minutes later and I'm totally uncomfortable. It isn't the fact that he keeps staring at me every time I write my response, or the fact that he pats my shoulder when I get something right on my own. It was probably all of that and more.

 Unable to control myself any longer, I stand up and kiss him. After a few seconds, I pull back and stare at him in shock. Before I can apologize, his warm lips are back on mine, and I immediately taste chocolate chip cookies again. Sighing in content, I deepen the kiss and tangle my hands in his hair, and gently tug on it, causing him to moan. He sucks on my bottom lip and cautiously nibbles on it. Somewhere between all of this, our clothes slowly disappear.

 We finally stop and sit on my bed, half naked; him in his boxers, and me in my bra & knickers. "That was... wow", Niall said, panting. "Yeah sure was... wow", I say, thinking about what just happened. "But, I was supposed to be over here helping you with English, not Science. And besides what if your parents came home? How would we explain what the hell we were doing?" "I live with my mom, and she's almost never home."

 Sighing, I lean my head against his chest and listen to his rhythmical heartbeat. I look up at him and see that he's deep in thought, as though he was having an internal battle with himself. Without warning, he grabs my face and kisses me, yet again. Licking my bottom lip as if asking for entrance, he bites it until I let him in.

 Trailing my hands down his bare chest, I stop at the top of his boxers and tickle him where his stomach meets his pelvic area, causing him to moan and giggle. Smiling into the kiss, I slip my hands inside his underwear and slowly move my hand up and down, while my other hand pushes his face closer to mine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm currently writing chapter 4, and there's gonna be a big surprise! ;)


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big surprise and changes

_-2 weeks later- *1 am*_

**Cleo**  
  
Clutching my stomach, I run into my bathroom and release my guts into the toilet. Holding back sobs and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I try to recall what I could've possibly eaten to make me feel this sick.  
  
I had some cucumber, Tootsie Rolls, chocolate cake, and a lot of other random stuff. It's almost as though I'm on my... period!  
  
Running silently back into my room, I dig through my drawer until I find what I'm looking for. Sighing, I head down the stairs and grab my guitar. Walking into my backyard, I sit on the two person swing and start strumming.  
  
 _*8 am same day*_  
  
Yawning, I roll over in bed and fall off. Opening my eyes, I yelp as the sunlight burns them, until I adjust. Looking around I see that I'm in my backyard and not my bedroom. Getting off the ground, I pick up my guitar and go back inside.  
  
Placing my guitar in its rightful place, I proceed up the stairs to my room. Once I'm in, I head straight to my bed, carefully climb on, then I jump on the average size lump in it.  
  
Hearing a groan along with a few muttered swears, I know I've accomplished my mission: 'Wake Up Nialler'.  
~~~  
  
Once we finished eating and cleaning, I tell Niall that I'm going out for a walk. Making sure I have my keys, I walk out the door and hear him lock it behind me. Walking down a couple blocks, I go inside ASDA (Wal-Mart) and grab a pregnancy test.  
  
I have never been so grateful for self-checkout in my **life**. Quickly exiting the store, I race home. Once I'm in, I look at the clock and see that Niall should be sleeping by now, as it is his nap time.  
  
Taking the tests into the downstairs bathroom, I pee on the stick and wait the required 15 minutes.  
  
I'm pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was kinda short :/


	5. Bye, "I'm sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are explained... a little bit.

_*4 months later*_

**Cleo**

Once all my bags are packed and loaded into Kasey's car, I leave the note that I had written the night before, next to him. Kissing his lips softly one last time, I slip out the front door -and his life- forever.

_~5 years later~_

"Mom? Mommy!"

Groaning, I open my eyes to find my son, Aiden, looking down on me.

"Yes," I ask, stifling a yawn.

"I'm hungry," he whines.

Smiling, I say, "Of course you are sweetie. You're just like your dad."

"Mommy, who  _is_ my daddy?"

Deciding it's time to reveal who the other factor in his being is, I motion him over, and grab my laptop off my nightstand. Clicking the little 'Chrome' thingy, I type in "One Direction", and go over to images. Clicking on one of the most recent pictures, I turn to Aiden and say,"Which one do you think is your dad?"

As he studies the picture, I study him. His brown, cropped hair? Niall. Brown eyes? Me. Appetite? Niall, without a doubt. He has my nose and Niall's kissable lips.

"Um, that one," he says, pointing to Niall.

Looking at him in shock, I respond, "How did you know that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he hops off of my lap and runs into the hallway.

~~~

**Niall**

"I'm going out for a walk," I tell the boys.

After hearing them say "See you," and a "Be safe," from Liam, I grab my keys and walk out the door. Leaving the complex where we're renteing a house for about a month or two, I cross the street and turn left.

After about 10 minutes of walking, I find a park hidden from traffic, behind a group of trees and a field. Walking towards the park, I see a swing set and being the child I am, I start running for it.

Not paying attention, I run into something hard. Looking down I see a girl about my age, on the ground covered in dirt and sticks. Helping her up, I start apologizing automatically. I have good home training. Once she finishes dusting herself off, I finally get a good look at her face.

...It's her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was like a filler chapter, the next one should be up in about an hour or two, it's another filler chapter. But feelings are expressed (not like that you dirty minded people). And Cleo is 18, going on 19 now, Aiden just turned 4, and Niall is about to turn 19, so he's 18. Aiden was born in August of 2008 and it's 2012 now. Just thought I'd let everyone know... So, see you again in a bit.


	6. Let Me Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist of fate.

**Niall**

It's her! It's actually her! I thought she would've gone back to Scotland or something.

"Is it really you Cleo?," I ask tentatively.

Sighing, she nods her head and sits on a swing.

Right when I'm about to ask her how she's been, I hear a lightly accented voice call, "Mommy? Are you alright mommy?"

Looking for the source, my eyes land on a little boy that's about 3 or 4, with brown hair and brown eyes, looking concerned.

Holding out her arms, she says,"Yes, I just ran into... an old friend."

Once he is comfortably seated in her lap, he looks at me confused, then like a light bulb goes off, he says what I least expect.

"You're Niall! Right? Because mommy said you were."

"Yeah I am..."

"Mommy showed me a picture of you this morning and said you were my daddy," he responded, with a smile.

So I really was a dad... Well, talk about awkward.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Cleo, I-"

"Look Niall, I'm sorry, about everything, but I really don't want any of you in my life right now. I know the boys are here too. Aiden and I've been fine for the past 5 years, and I really don't need to be kicked off track again. OK? Bye Niall."

_'So, his name is Aiden. That's cute.'_

With that she picks up her purse, shifts Aiden to her hip, and walks away.

**Cleo**

As I walk away, I sense someone following me. Knowing it was none other than Niall, since he did it back when we were in middle school, I don't say anything.

"Mommy, why are we leaving Daddy?"

"I'll tell you later, champ. OK?"

Nodding, he puts his head on my shoulder and hums.

Reaching my door, I unlock it and say, "I never forgot about you. He's a constant reminder."

~~~

**Niall**

Turning onto my side, I close my eyes and will myself to fall asleep.

Seeing as it won't be possible, I get out of my bed, and walk across the hall to Liam's room.

Knocking on it lightly, I hear a quiet "Come in."

**Liam**

Looking up from my laptop, I see Niall standing at the edge of my bed in his 'Hulk' boxers. Noticing his facial expression, I move my laptop to the side, and open my arms. He silently runs into them with tears racing down his face.

Waiting for his tears to subside, I run my fingers through his hair. About a half hour later, and he's semi-calm, with the occasional sniffle.

"Now, can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, I  _literally_ ran into Cleo... Cleo Hilton..."

~~~

2 Days Later

**Cleo**

_Knock. Knock._

Hearing the knocks on my door, I get up off the couch and open it. Seeing who it is I sigh.

"Whaddaya want?"

"Is that  **really**  how you greet someone you haven't seen in five years?"

"OK, let me rephrase that.  _Harry_ , what do you want with my time?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you," he says, with a lopsided grin.

Shaking my head and smiling, I let him in and lead him over to the couch I was sitting on minutes before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think Liam and Niall chit chatted about?


	7. An Old Friend & Chit Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with Harry.

**Cleo**

"So, how've you been?"

"I'm good, now would you please tell me what you want? Because it's quite obvious I have a whole lot of work to do," I say pointing to all the books splayed across the floor.

"You do have a lot of work, which also includes going on a date with Niall."

"What does he have to do with anything? Last time I saw him was five years ago, peacefully sleeping. Why do I have to go on a date with him?"

Sighing, Harry makes one of those faces that I know all too well. Here comes a relatively short lecture, but it's long due to his slow as fuck speaking.

"You left him five years ago. Do you know how much that hurt him? He stayed home for  _weeks_ , and you know how much he loved to go out. All of his grades sunk faster than the Titanic. He was worried sick about you, OK? He even put up posters about you missing, around the neighbourhood. And do you know how your  **mother** felt? She sobbed her eyes out for  _months_. Her and Niall were practically buddies, with how much they cried. All because you decided to be a selfish brat and run away. Which is the real reason why I'm here. Why did you leave?," he finishes with a head cock.

Clearly, Niall never shared the note with the rest of the guys.

"You really wanna know?"

Nodding, he looks at me expectantly.

"I was pregnant and scared. OK? I didn't think my mom gave two hoots about me. I left Niall a note, which basically explained everything to him. I don't what he did with it, but he obviously didn't show it to you guys. I was four months pregnant and hormonal. What'd you expect from me? I was thirteen going on fourteen. I didn't know the first thing about being a parent. Besides, I didn't wanna put pressure on him. So, I got all of my money, from my little stashes around my room, and had more than enough to buy a plane ticket to America. I stayed with my cousin Ruby, since she'd had a similar situation and knew how difficult it was to single handly raise a child. She watched Aiden for me when I was in school.  She lives about thirty minutes away now. She moved last year. Are you happy now?"

After a few moments of silence, a tear slipped out of his eye.

"I -hic- never knew you -hic- had it so hard," he sobbed.

Thinking about it I guess I did have it kinda hard. Had to find a job summer of '08, get all my school work done, and take care of Aiden all the time. But it wasn't really burdensome, it was fun.

Opening my arms, I give him a hug and rub his back. Inhaling, I catch a whiff of his signature vanilla scent, and realize how much I actually missed them.

Pulling back, I look him in the eye and say, "I'll do it."


	8. Alternative Ending

★Cleo★

Shimmying out of my clothes, I put the shirt on and crawl into his bed. Within minutes the lights are out and he's next to me.

"I know why... I know why you left. I just never told anyone because it would've been too awkward," he whispered i the silence.

"Shh," i say, putting my finger to his lips

"But-"

Removing my finger, I replace it with my mouth. Cupping my face, Niall looks into my eyes for a moment -quite possibly reliving the same moment as me- and kissed me back.

Pushing him onto his back I straddle him.

★No One★

Fingers running through hair. Hands cupping and un-cupping faces. Hands skimming across skin and crawling up shirts.

They kissed until their lips were sore and swollen from all the tugs and little nibbles. They kissed until they fell asleep, lips still attached.


	9. Reuniting and a Date

Cleo

After getting myself and Aiden dressed, I grab my purse, before heading out the door.

\---

"So, what do you wanna do? This is all about you since I missed your birthday."

"Can we go to Ruby Tuesday?"

Nodding my head, I grab his hand as he leads the way to the restaurant.

Niall

Following Harry as he enters Ruby Tuesday, I see his phone light up and try to read over his shoulder. Of course it was a bad idea since he's like 80 feet tall.

"This way Monsieur."

Rolling my eyes I walk with him towards a booth with two familiar faces.

"You set me up," I whisper-yell at him.

Giving me a look and nodding, he pushes me into the booth.

Giving Cleo a half-hearted smile, I turn my full attention to my son. I don't know why I feel so awkward about it, I mean I knew I was a dad. It's just I guess a new feeling.

"Hi..."

"Hi, daddy! Did you know my b-birthday just p-passed?"

Giving Cleo a questioning look, I shake my head.

"Actually I didn't. When was it?"

"August fifteenth. I just turned four!"

"Cool!"

~~~

Cleo 

After we finishing eating there's a tense silence, that Aiden is oblivious too, until Harry speaks up.

"I think me and Aiden ought to go for a walk," he says as he scoops Aiden out of his seat.

Watching them walk out I turn my attention back to Niall.

"So, how've you been?"

"Good. Everything had been pretty amazing for me and the boys since the band took off," he says.

Nodding I smile and forcefully blink the tears away. Waving over the waitress, I quickly pay the bill and leave a tip.

"Y'wanna walk 'round the mall?"

Humming my agreement, I follow Niall out of the restaurant.

~~~

Sometime during our stroll through the mall we ended up holding hands.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Niall furrows his brows as he scans the screen.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Harry said he took Aiden back to items place 'cuz he fell asleep."

"We should go then."

~~~

"Cleo wake up we're here," a voice gently whispers in my ear.

Rubbing my eyes, I follow Niall into the house.

Once in his room, he hands me a T-shirt before turning around and getting undressed.

Shimmying out of my clothes, I put the shirt on and crawl into his bed. Within minutes the lights are out and he's next to me.

Rolling onto my side, I snuggle into his side and breathe in his scent as I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated sorry for the wait! Hopefully you liked this. Feedback is appreciated. The next few chapters should be pretty interesting. I am out!

**Author's Note:**

> Well how'd you like it? It's just a little something that I dreamed up.


End file.
